eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
List of businesses in EastEnders
Walford Tube Station Walford East is supposedly on London’s District Line. It actually replaces the real station Bromley-by-Bow on the made-up map that's shown inside. 89 George Street Shirley Benson lived here between 2003 and 2004. The flat remained empty until 2006, when Denise Fox and her children, Chelsea and Libby, they moved out later that year. In 2007, Shirley Carter and Heather Trott moved in, but then moved into 3 Albert Square a while after. In 2008, Callum Monks moved in, but in 2009, he left the square. In early 2009, Ronnie Mitchell moved in about 3 to 4 months. In summer 2009, Syd Chamber and son, Noah, moved into the top flat. Then Amira Shah moved into the bottom flat. In Autumn 2009, Syd, Noah and Syd's boyfriend, Bradley Branning, moved to Canada. In November 2009, Chelsea Fox moved in with Amira. Car Lot: 6 Albert Square Jack Branning tricked Phil into signing over the car lot to him. It was Pat's Cars but is now Janine Cars after Janine blackmailed Jack to signing it over. 5 Albert Square In July 2006, Max Branning rented the house for a fresh start with Tanya and their children. Max has been booted out (several times), and Tanya has had boyfriends staying with her and the kids, such as, Jack Branning and Sean Slater. Max then returned back. The Current Residence is; *Max Branning *Tanya Branning *Lauren Branning *Abi Branning *Oscar Branning *Musty the Cat 3 Albert Square In 2005, Garry and Minty set up home in number 3. In 2006, Naomi Julien joined them, and Sonia Fowler for a while. And Dawn Swann and boyfriend, Rob Minter moved into the other flat. In 2007, Naomi left Walford. In 2008, following fiancee, Jase's, death, Dawn Swann and daughter, Summer, moved in with Garry and Minty. And brother Darren Miller, moved in as well In 2009, Garry and Dawn, along with Summer, left. And Manda Best moved in with Minty. Later, son Adam, moved in with mum Manda and Minty. Current Residence; *Minty Peterson *Darren Miller *Manda Best *Adam Best 1 Albert Square:Walford Surgery The basement flat is the doctor's surgery, which was first run by Dr Legg. May Wright and her love rat husband Rob Minter were the last known occupants. The Arches: 2 Turpin Way Phil Mitchell owns the business known as Mitchell's Autos, which is located at 'The Arches'. Ricky and Minty work as mechanics. Argee Bhajee: 88-90 George Street The Argee Bhajee is Walford's leading Indian restaurant. Gilly's Massage: 7 Turpin Road Before the massage parlour opened - to the objection of many locals - this was the post office. Booty Tanya Branning runs beauty salon Booty. The business was previously a nail bar run by Phil's ex, Kate. Community Centre: Turpin Way The community centre hosts a creche, a mother and baby group, art classes, salsa classes and yoga. Bookies: 13 Turpin Road Sharon became the owner of Walford's "Turf Accountants" following Dennis's death. Pat runs the place. The Queen Victoria: 46 Albert Square Peggy Mitchell lives here with her son Phil, grandson Ben and her intended, Archie (her ex-brother-in-law). Archie's daughter Roxy returned to the Vic with baby Amy after her heartbreaking split with Sean. Minute Mart: 1 Bridge Street The shop was originally run under the name of "First til Last". Patrick and Yolande Trueman took over the business in 2004. Heather and Chelsea work here. Launderette: 3 Bridge Street The launderette is run by Dot and owned by the never-seen Mr Papadopolous. Heather also works here. Beale's Plaice: 15 Turpin Road The chip shop is part of Ian Beale's empire. Brother-in-law Christian lives in the flat above the chippy, number 15a. 23 Albert Square The Slaters' house is home to Charlie, Mo, Stacey, Jean... and Danielle Jones! 25 Albert Square Dot lives here. Bradley moved out after Dot's wayward son Nick returned with his daughter Dotty. 29a Albert Square Jack returned to this flat after Max booted him out of his own house - Number 5 - and Tanya rejected him. 31 Albert Square Pat Evans was left this house in Andy Hunter's will. In 2008, Pat was joined by Bianca, her kids, and her ex Ricky (Liam's dad). 45 Albert Square After Pauline Fowler's death, the house ended up in Ian Beale's hands, and he moved his family in. Jane's mum, Linda, arrived at Christmas 2008. 43 Albert Square Janine, Billy and Jay moved into number 43a after Lucas and Jordan Johnson moved out. Shirley and Heather live upstairs in number 43b. The Cafe: 2 Bridge Street 'Kathy's Cafe' is owned and run by Ian Beale, with help from his long-suffering wife Jane. 4 Turpin Road: R&R Ronnie Mitchell co-owns the club with Jack Branning. It had previously been known as Scarlet, the E20 and Angie's Den. 41 Albert Square ' The Masood family moved into number 41 in October 2007. '18 Albert Square Patrick Trueman lives here with the Foxes - Denise, Chelsea and Libby. It's also become home to Darren Miller after the explosion at the Millers' house. Lucas and Jordan have also moved in. Police Station Many Walford regulars have found themselves inside this building at some time or another. Allotments The allotments on Bridge Street were a favourite haunt of Arthur Fowler. Charlie Slater has a summer house here. War Memorial The Turpin Road War Memorial pays tribute to those brave residents of Walford who perished in the First and Second World Wars. The plaque reads 'We Shall Remember Them.' Category:Walford